A Simple Dream
by MangaFreak15
Summary: Kagome had always dreamt of marrying Sesshomaru. However, being the simple minded girl she is, and a slave to the wicked Lady Kikyo, her dream is but a mere fantasy. Until HE comes, vowing to set her free. SessKag
1. Chapter 1: A Wish For Freedom

**Hey, how you guys doing? I'm still continuing **_**Kagome-sensei**_**, but I just felt like writing this. Don't blame me, pleeeeeaaaase?**

**Warning: Rated R for attempted rape, language and violence.**

* * *

_**A Simple Dream**_

**Ch. 1**

**A Wish For Freedom**

* * *

_Smack!_

Kagome grimaced as she felt a sting burn her right cheek in a form of a clear purple bruise, swollen slightly red around the edges. She fell to the floor, willing herself not to struggle. A woman with a haughty face and an unbelievably cold demeanor stood over her, a dark scowl marring her pale face.

She watched with an unsatisfied sneer as her personal servant groveled pitifully on the ground at her feet. "You worthless, good-for-nothing bitch," she said, kicking her in the side. "You soiled my laundry again with your disgusting, filthy hands!"

Kagome gritted her teeth and endured the pain, suppressing the whimpers that begged to be released from her throat. She said quietly, in what she thought to be a submissive voice, "I'm very sorry, milady, it won't happen again."

The woman snarled contemptuously at her ridiculous act, "If I see that my clothes are soiled again, I will give you to Sir Kouga for punishment."

Kagome raised terrified cerulean eyes up to her mistress. "No," she begged, crawling over to her mistress and kissing the hem of her robes. "Please don't send me to Kouga-sama! I'll be good, I promise!"

She glared at her, as though Kagome was a mere speck of dust upon the ground. "Worthless trash," she spat, yanking herself away from Kagome. "Now, bring me dinner!"

Kagome nodded and ran quickly from the room.

* * *

"Your Highness?" a timid voice asked tentatively.

Inutaisho glanced at the trembling servant. "Is there something you want?" he asked.

"Lord Naraku and Lady Kikyo wish to invite you to their home on the Southern Lands," the servant spoke, his eyes directed to the ground so that they would not meet the inquisitive gaze of the mightiest taiyoukai in history.

Inutaisho sat back in his grand, velvet red chair. Lord Naraku and Lady Kikyo were known for their cruelty and greed. They abused many servants in their home and often sent them to the torture master, whom they called "Sir Kouga". They rarely invited guests to their home. The ones who were invited had to have good looks and a lot of money.

Just a couple of months ago, news went around that Lady Kikyo had taken a personal slave for her own. It was a very pretty human female with astonishing blue eyes brighter than the Seven Seas. She had ebony-black hair that went down to mid-back and was curled at the end. And many said that her luscious body was a sight to see.

_I do not wish to expose Inuyasha to such disgusting beings, but I suppose it cannot be helped; the whelp will have to go,_ Inutaisho mused, standing up.

"M-Milord?" the servant stammered, seeing the determined glint in Inutaisho's golden eyes.

"Send word to Lord Naraku that I have accepted his invitation and shall bring my two sons with me," Inutaisho ordered.

"Yes, at once, Milord!" the servant bowed hastily twice before running off.

Inutaisho summoned Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to his private study. They both entered at the same time. Inuyasha plopped himself down in one of the plush, velvet-red chairs in front of his father's desk. Sesshomaru asked in a cold, baritone voice, "You called, Father?"

"Yes. Have a seat, Sesshomaru. I wish to talk to you and Inuyasha about something," the great western taiyoukai said, motioning for Sesshomaru to sit down in one of the chairs.

"Talk," Sesshomaru ordered as soon as his butt met the seat of the chair.

"Lord Naraku and Lady Kikyo have invited us to their home. I have graciously accepted and I wish for the two of you to be as polite as possible. Do be on your guard, though, because they are very greedy and will do everything in their power to get their hands on a vast source of wealth," Inutaisho explained.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Lord Naraku and Lady Kikyo have children, do they not?" he asked.

"Yes, they have three. A rebellious little witch named Kagura, a quiet child named Kanna, and an insane little boy named Hakudoushi," Inutaisho answered.

Inuyasha sniggered. "Insane little boy, you say?" he said, cracking his knuckles. "Well, he can't be more mentally unstable than me!"

"Are you complimenting or insulting yourself?" Sesshomaru asked blankly.

Inuyasha scowled at his older brother and snapped, "I'm complimenting myself."

"By saying you're insane."

Inuyasha started growling angrily at his sibling's taunts. Inutaisho noticed this and rose to put an end to the current feud. "Inuyasha," he growled as a warning.

The boy turned to his father, sinking back sulkily into the lush confines of the chair. Sesshomaru did not relax, his piercing golden gaze fixated on their father as he settled back into his chair.

"Lord Naraku and Lady Kikyo will also be having a few other guests over," he said. "Lord Miroku and his mate Sango will be attending, as well as Lord Shippo and Lady Rin. You are expected to be courteous to them as well, seeing as they rule over the neighboring kingdoms of the North and East."

"Yes, Father," Inuyasha replied sullenly. He absolutely hated manners and tight clothing fit for stuck-up, pompous nobles (like his brother, for instance. Damn guy's got a twelve-foot pole shoved up his royal ass).

Sesshomaru was silent, but Inutaisho knew that was his way of saying, "Fine. Whatever."

Inutaisho smiled at them. "Good, you are dismissed."

* * *

Kagome dragged herself to bed, too tired to change out of her servant's clothing. Kikyo was such a slave driver! She hated her with a fiery passion, but pretended submission so she wouldn't be sent to Sir Kouga. The evil wolf demon somehow had taken a particular liking to her and attempted to rape her multiple times, although stopped by Lady Kikyo saying she did not want a useless servant who couldn't even get up out of bed.

She turned to look out of the small glass window, into the peaceful world beyond the snow-white panes. The stars glittered prettily in the dark night sky. A nearly full moon stared back at her from its place amongst the stars, its joyous white surface reflecting a soothing light through her little window.

Smiling, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_I hope someone rescues me soon._

* * *

**This was a terribly short chapter, yes, I know. It's more like a prologue than a chapter, but I just put it as a chapter. Read and review if you like it. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no disgusting flames. Please.**

**I know Kagome's a little too submissive, but that's her role as a servant. And Kikyo, in this story, is a wicked, pessimistic, greedy bitch. Please don't take offense if you are a Kikyo fan. And I would like you not to take offense to Kagome's poor treatment, for those of you who are Kagome fans.**

**Thank you for your time and hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**Sayonara!**

**MangaFreak15**


	2. Chapter 2: Guests of Honor

**

* * *

**

Here's chapter two. Hope you like it.

**Warning: Rated R for attempted rape, language and violence.**

**A slight note: Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Rin are all full-fledged adult demons. Miroku and Sango are tiger youkai while Shippo and Rin are kitsune youkai.**

* * *

_**A Simple Dream**_

**Ch. 2**

**Guests of Honor**

* * *

"Slave! Fix my hair!" Kikyo demanded.

Kagome bowed hastily and scurried to her mistress, gently brushing her raven-black hair back and tying it in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck with a silky white ribbon. She put white flowers in her hair and stood back to allow Kikyo to admire herself in the mirror.

Kikyo smirked. The one thing good about having Kagome as her personal slave was that the girl knew how to make her pretty. Her other personal servants had been terrible at the job.

She turned to the quiet Kagome and said, "Come! The honored guests of the West are coming!"

"As you wish, Lady Kikyo," Kagome murmured, keeping her head low.

They arrived in the gargantuan dining hall, where the creepy Lord Naraku was already seated at the end of the table where the head of the household would sit. Kikyo turned to Kagome and whispered harshly into her ear, "Now, slave, bring us our food! The guests shall arrive any minute now."

Kagome bowed and hastily made her way to the kitchen, so as not to evoke her mistress's anger. She'd already had enough being smacked around by her, though she patiently bore the stinging pain. No one would rescue her, fearing Naraku's wrath.

She and a few other servants of the castle brought out plate after plate of fresh, steaming food. They set them down upon the table before excusing themselves. Only Kagome remained by Kikyo's side.

"Lady Kikyo, would you like something to drink?" Kagome asked, awaiting her answer.

"Bring us six bottles of Blackberry Wine. That shall do for dinner," Kikyo sneered.

Kagome left the room in a humble manner, quickly returning with the bottles of wine. She set them down in a line across the long length of the table. Turning back to her mistress, Kagome asked, "Is there anything else you would like me to do, Lady Kikyo?"

"No. Go to the kitchen and wait until I call you," the woman said, a cruel glint tainting the endless chocolate depths of her narrowed eyes.

Kagome nodded and hurried from the room. Kikyo took Naraku's hand and pressed herself close to him, cooing as she stroked his long, wavy black hair, "Oh, my dearest Naraku, is Lord Inutaisho here yet?"

Naraku's blood-red eyes gleamed in the light. "They have just arrived and are waiting for us to invite them in from outside," he answered, putting an arm around his wife. "Now, Kikyo, we must persuade Lord Inutaisho to give us his wealth."

"Yes," Kikyo said, a malicious smirk spreading across her face. "Then the Western Lands shall be ours!"

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced out the window at the looming Southern castle. "Father," he said quietly, never taking his eyes off the gloomy stone structure. "An evil aura permeates this place."

"Yes, I know. Lord Naraku and Lady Kikyo are the sources," Inutaisho answered.

"What do they look like?" Inuyasha asked, yawning in boredom. "Is Kikyo a hag or something?"

"No. On the outside, Lady Kikyo may look beautiful, but don't be tricked; she is a cruel, unjust soul who torments her people for no reason at all. She is greedy as well. She is after our wealth," Inutaisho said.

"Jeez, I don't see how someone so evil could be chosen as the ruler of the Southern Lands," Inuyasha said. "Wouldn't they have picked someone a lot wiser?"

"Kikyo once was a fair shrine maiden in the village of Edo. That was in the Eastern Lands," Inutaisho said quietly, gazing at his younger son. "But Naraku was the son of Lord Onigumo, so he inherited the Southern Lands. He chose Kikyo as his bride.

"At first, Kikyo objected, saying she did not want to become the wife of a lord. She had wanted to remain as she was in her village. But Naraku persisted, showering her with riches every day, tainting her with whispered lies and hatred, so Kikyo consented, and they were married.

"After being fed all those lies by Naraku, Kikyo started to hate. She became a cruel and unjust ruler, torturing her castle servants. She found Sir Kouga wounded on her lands and treated his injuries. Sir Kouga, by then, was starting to become widely known as a sinister assassin and murderer, as well as a master torturer. So Kikyo hired him. Now she is as you know her now."

"How sad," Sesshomaru spoke coldly.

Their carriage finally came to a halt in front of the castle steps. They exited the carriage and began to climb the steps up to the castle. When they reached the large, double doors of the castle, they swung open, revealing Lord Naraku and Lady Kikyo standing in the front entrance.

Naraku smiled a perverted (the corrupted definition, not the lecherous one) grin and said in a cool voice, "Lord Inutaisho. How nice to see you. Come in and have dinner with us."

Sesshomaru kept a straight, blank face as they entered. Inuyasha was looking everywhere at once, trying to see everything in the castle. They followed their father into the dining hall.

Naraku turned to them and said, "Now, we are awaiting Lord Miroku and Lord Shippo before we feast."

Inuyasha eyed the delicious looking food unhappily, but held his stomach back.

Kikyo swiveled on her heel and barked loudly, "Slave! Bring me my script!"

"As you wish, Lady Kikyo," a quiet voice said.

Inuyasha's breath hitched when a young teenage girl stepped out from the kitchen holding a scroll. She was dressed like a slave, but the filthy garments did not take away her beauty. Long black hair, luscious lips, a curvy body, long lashes, beautiful sapphire eyes…

Sesshomaru did not stare like Inuyasha did, but he too was captivated by the girl's gorgeousness, despite her servant clothing. She handed the scroll of Kikyo and bowed once before exiting.

Inutaisho asked Kikyo, "Who was that?"

Kikyo shot a small glare back to where Kagome was retreating. "Oh, _her?_ She's nothing special; just my personal slave."

"What's her name? Surely you know to address your servants by their proper names," the Western lord said, narrowing his golden eyes at the Lady of the Southern Lands.

"I don't see what use you could have with her name," Kikyo answered haughtily. "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt…the slave's name is Kagome."

"_Kagome…" _Sesshomaru tested her name on his lips in a quiet whisper. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

Just then a servant came running in, breathless. "Lord Naraku! Lord Miroku and Lady Sango have arrived!" he announced.

A handsome young tiger demon came walking in, his left arm linked with his mate's right arm. Miroku was grinning widely, his violet eyes centering on Lord Naraku and Lady Kikyo. Sango clutched her mate a little tightly, her slim orange tail swaying around behind her.

"Good evening, Lord Miroku," Kikyo said.

"The same to you, Lady Kikyo," Miroku replied.

Naraku gestured for them to have a seat. "Now we are awaiting our last guests, Lord Shippo and Lady Rin," he said. "They will be arriving shortly."

Five minutes later, the same servant came scrambling in. He straightened up and said, "Lord Shippo and Lady Rin have arrived, milord!"

An attractive young female fox demon came waltzing in, hand-in-hand with her stunningly handsome mate. Their bushy red tails waved behind them as they danced to their seats and sat down.

Naraku smiled. "Now that we are all here, we shall begin the feast!" he said. Raising his goblet high, he continued, "A toast to our gathering here!"

All his guests echoed him with empty glasses.

Kikyo turned towards the kitchen and yelled, "Slave! Come pour our drinks for us!"

Kagome walked out from the shadows that bordered the kitchen doorway. Wordlessly she walked over to the wine bottle nearest to Naraku and uncorked it, pouring a generous amount into both Kikyo's and Naraku's glasses. She then proceeded to pour wine into the glasses of the other guests.

Sesshomaru watched her carefully, making sure that he looked more like he was interested in his drink by sniffing it. She indeed had a lovely body and a lovely face, but since she was a slave, she was shackled from freedom. And that was what she wanted the most. At least that was what Sesshomaru deduced from her body language and the hidden emotions in her eyes.

She finished pouring the wine and exited the room, leaving the guests to their dinner.

* * *

Later that night, after the guests had all been shown to their rooms for the night, Sesshomaru lay upon his bed thinking. Thinking about the girl, Kagome.

_I must free her. But how?_

These words kept echoing in his head, reminding her of their purpose. Sesshomaru had to free that girl, otherwise she would be doomed as a slave for the rest of her life, or until Kikyo decided to kick her out.

Little did he know that Kagome was thinking about him as well.

* * *

_Sesshomaru…_ Kagome sighed wistfully, glancing out of her little window into the dark sky beyond only lit up by the light of the full moon. How long had it been since she first yearned after him? How long had it been since she first became infatuated with the stoic young demon prince?

"How long…Sesshomaru…" she whispered to herself, thoughts of the prince lulling her slowly to sleep, her dreams plagued by the mysterious Western heir.

He would be the one to free her. She was sure of it.

* * *

**Sorry, short chapter. Can't really write long ones. Hope you liked it anyway.**

**Review responses:**

**yusukekuramagirl – Thanks. I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Jade Lotus – I'm trying my best!**

**Ichigo Mirai – I have enough time on my hands…I think…**

**Raider's Pride – Don't worry. I'll drag Kikyo's torture out soon.**

**itachigurlsaiyaku – Poor Kagome indeed.**

**Dark Darianna Minamino – Yeah, I hate Kikyo when she abuses Kagome.**

**my name is paper YAH – Okay!**

**Vampire Miko 159 – Wow, is my style of writing that good?**

**-lazyblackbird- - I'll try to!**

**OhBrother – Thanks!**

**Music ADD – Yeah, someone will hurt Kikyo…very very soon.**

**Demonic Cho – I dunno, I haven't thought about it yet. I think I'll make her have dormant miko powers.**

**hotshorty – Thanks.**

**EternalLove495 – Sorry, it's hard to write long chapters.**

**takeshi-ai – Thanks for the review!**

**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX – I will.**

**g2fan – I'm trying.**

**WhiteDemoness11 – Yeah. If she was being brainlessly obedient, that wouldn't be too good for the planning of Kikyo's downfall.**

**zoey tamagachi - I dunno if they're gonna die, but I know for sure they'll fall from grace.**

**Chibi Sessho-chan – If only stupid Kikyo would let Kagome kick her butt…**

**Anime Punk Kitty – Well, they're both cruel, evil people, so why not? I know, I can't imagine such a disgusting thing either.**

**shiori no yume – Don't worry, Kagome shall give Kikyo what she deserves!**

**Kidnapped by a Demon – Mm, soon, I hope.**

**Thanks everyone! I got 23 reviews for the first chapter!**

**Sayonara!**

**MangaFreak15**


	3. Chapter 3: Punishments and Plans

**Here's chapter three. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Rated R for attempted rape, language and violence.**

**A slight note: Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Rin are all full-fledged adult demons. Miroku and Sango are tiger youkai while Shippo and Rin are kitsune youkai.**

* * *

_**A Simple Dream**_

**Ch. 3**

**Punishments and Plans**

* * *

Lord Miroku and his mate left at the crack of dawn, apologizing for leaving so early, but they had urgent matters they needed to attend to immediately. Lord Shippo and Lady Rin decided that they would stay for the day before leaving after dinner. Lord Inutaisho had to go back to his palace, so he left his two sons at the castle and told them to come back in a week.

"SLAVE!" Kikyo bellowed. "Bring me my dress!"

Kagome hurried to Kikyo's enormous walk-in closet and swiftly unhooked a beautiful white dress adorned with white ribbons. In Kagome's opinion (though Kikyo did not know of it), her mistress would probably look better in a hideous orange dress.

Kikyo ordered Kagome to help her put it on. She was forced to neatly fold Kikyo's clothes after she took them off before securing the white dress to Kikyo's figure. Kikyo pulled on long white gloves that reached from the tips of her fingers to the ends of her elbows. Kagome put a glittering pearl necklace around her neck and styled her hair in an ornate bun.

"I am finished, Lady Kikyo," she said quietly, dipping her head low while Kikyo examined herself in the mirror.

"Hmph, you did a decent job on the hair, but you ought to be a little quicker next time," Kikyo said haughtily. She never was one for "compliments". What she said just now would be considered a praising accolade from her.

"I understand, Lady Kikyo," Kagome answered. Inwardly, she was thinking, _I hope Prince Sesshomaru gives you an up close and personal view of the bottom of his shoe when it contacts your ugly face!_

"Come along, we don't want our guests to wait," Kikyo said brusquely, sweeping past her personal servant in a rude manner and expecting her to follow. Kagome sighed, but trekked obediently after her mistress.

_My dear Naraku, we shall rule the world together soon!_ Kikyo thought dreamily, loving the way his blood-red eyes gazed upon her figure hungrily. _I shall seduce Prince Sesshomaru and he shall give us the Western Lands!_

They soon came to the dining hall and Kikyo seated herself on the right of Naraku. Sesshomaru was already sitting in his seat, sipping wine. Shippo and Rin were sitting together in their respective seats and eating from each other's plates.

A wistful smile briefly ghosted over Kagome's face when she saw Shippo and Rin. How she longed to have her dream man hold her so tenderly in such an embrace and feed her food! But as long as she was played "abused servant" for Kikyo, she knew her life was shackled down.

"Slave, bring us more bread!" Kikyo ordered.

Kagome dipped in a bow and hurried from the room, unaware of the golden eyes that stared after her retreating back in contemplation. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, bringing the thin rim of the glass of wine he was drinking up to his lips and tipping it, so that the cool liquid slid down his throat in a rush.

_I must free her._

Once again that thought echoed in his head. That one little sentence was annoying him, but he knew he must take action for it. It was an unspoken promise that he gave to her. And he would follow through with it upon his honor.

Kagome came back with two woven baskets filled with fresh loaves of soft bread. She set one down near Naraku and Kikyo and put the other one down near Shippo and Rin. Since Sesshomaru was in between, he could easily pick out a slice from either basket.

Kikyo whispered in Naraku's ear, "My dearest, I will seduce Sesshomaru into giving us his father's lands. He cannot refuse me."

Naraku smirked wickedly and cooed back to her, "As you wish, Kiki-chan. Make sure that servant girl of yours doesn't get in the way. I've seen him cast a couple of glances at her."

Kikyo frowned, but her tainted mind quickly thought up a solution, "I shall send her to the village square to shop for a new set of lotions and perfume for me. I will give her a very long list, to ensure that she does not return until sundown."

"You do know you will have to give her enough money in order to buy you what you need?" Naraku breathed. "And we don't want to lose our money, you know that…"

"You have a point, Naraku-koi. I shall give her a script from myself so that those cumbersome villagers know that she has been sent by the Lady of the Southern Lands," she said, her cold brown eyes glinting wickedly.

Naraku pulled her into a brief kiss. "That is why you are my wife," he purred. "You are so smart."

Kikyo smirked and began to stroke Naraku's cheek lovingly, "I will gladly remain your wife from now until forever."

Sesshomaru cast the scheming pair a disgusted glance. With his enhanced demonic hearing, he could hear just about everything they spoke of. Well, if Kikyo was going to send Kagome out all day just so she could seduce him, she had another thing coming. He would leave and stay at the village square with Kagome. He had to find out if she wanted to be free.

But then again, who in their right mind would even consider _liking_ Kikyo? At least enough to love their abusing, freedom-less life. Naraku was an exception. He was filth.

Kikyo turned and yelled, "SLAVE!"

Kagome came running to her side in a jiffy and asked, "Yes, Lady Kikyo? What do you require of me?"

Kikyo sneered in disgust at her personal servant, but she said, "Get me a scroll, an inkwell, and a quill pen."

"Right away, Lady Kikyo," she said, heading back up to Kikyo's room, where she kept her items.

_Crash!_

Suddenly a loud voice came from upstairs, shouting, "OKAA-SAN! HAKUDOUSHI SPILLED THE LIVER JAR AGAIN!"

"I DID NOT, YOU CONNIVING BITCH OF A SISTER!!"

"OKAA-SAN!!"

Kikyo sighed in irritation before screaming a reply back to her insane children, "HAKUDOUSHI! KAGURA! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

The two squabbling siblings came tumbling down the staircase trading insults back and forth while trying to punch each other in the face. Hakudoushi hit Kagura under the chin with a right uppercut, but Kagura retaliated by landing a square kick into Hakudoushi's abdomen, dangerously close to his precious region.

Kikyo stormed over to them and took both of them by their ears. Kagura yelped and looked guiltily up at her furious mother. Hakudoushi glared at her for interrupting their fight.

"Now, Hakudoushi, did you spill my liver jar again?" Kikyo asked calmly, her eyes narrowing in barely concealed anger.

"No. Kagura tackled me into the bookshelf to escape the evil witch who asked her if you put your inkwell somewhere else and the jar fell down and shattered," Hakudoushi said crossly.

"Nuh-uh! You deliberately spilled Okaa-san's liver jar so that stupid servant wouldn't be able to make Okaa-san more ink!" Kagura argued.

"Lady Kikyo, I'm sorry to disturb your moment with your children, but I have the items you requested," a quiet voice came from behind her.

Hakudoushi started cackling evilly and pointing at Kagome, "IT WAS HER! OKAA-SAN, SHE SPILLED YOUR LIVER JAR!"

Kikyo turned a deadly death glare upon Kagome and whispered harshly, "So it was _you_ who spilled my liver jar! I asked you to fetch me a script, an inkwell and a quill pen and this is the thanks I get?! Into Sir Kouga's room! NOW!"

Kagome dropped to her knees and clutched the hem of her mistress's robes, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. "No! Please don't send me to him!" she begged. "I didn't spill your liver jar! I found your inkwell next to the liver jar and I was about to take it, but then your children came running in and they pushed me into the shelf!"

"I don't believe you," Kikyo said in a deadpanned voice. "Shut up with the pathetic, groveling act and go to Sir Kouga's room now! Even if you can't stand up, you're going to the village square after this!"

Kagome stopped crying and walked defeatedly to the place that she was sure her life would come to an end at. Sesshomaru watched the entire scene with narrowed eyes. So Kikyo believed her children over her submissive servant, did she?

He was sorely tempted to boot Kikyo in the face, but refrained himself. After all, it would not do to get thrown out of the premises before he could rescue the girl.

* * *

Kagome entered Kouga's room miserably. A feral grin split the evil face of the sadistic wolf demon named Sir Kouga. The girl was finally sent to him again! He made a mental note to thank Kikyo for the opportunity later on. He went and locked his door so no one would disturb his punishment session.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear when he advanced on her. She scrambled backwards until her back hit the stone wall. Kouga's ice blue eyes were full of lust.

He roughly grabbed her left arm and hauled her on to the table he used for punishing people. It was stained with blood, but he didn't care. He threw her on to the table and raised a claw to shred her clothes off.

Kagome whimpered, "Lady Kikyo won't like it if you shred my clothes and rape me."

He sneered at her, "I don't care what Kikyo has to say about this because I'm going to take away your innocence whether she cares or not."

She began to struggle as he got on top of her, sliding his clothes off and preparing to have the time of his life. He forcefully crushed his coarse, dry lips against hers and thrust his tongue into her mouth.

With her free leg, she struck Sir Kouga square in the crotch. He howled in pain and fell off the table, clutching the precious region of his groin. Kagome tried to unlock the door and run, but the wolf demon pinned her to the wall, his eyes bleeding dangerously red.

He slapped her hard, sending her face to the side. **"Submit to me, you bitch!"** he growled.

Instantly Kagome knew that Sir Kouga's inner demon was in control. "No! Let me go!" she pleaded.

Sir Kouga's grip tightened. She began to whine in pain. He dragged her over to the table and threw her on it, this time strapping her down good. He fetched a whip from his collection of torture devices and forced Kagome's shirt up to the bottom of her breasts.

She screamed in pain as his whip went flying over her stomach, leaving a swollen red welt in its wake. He repeated this process forty times before he unlocked his door and abruptly flung her out, laughing maniacally as he slammed his door shut.

Kagome felt numb with pain. Her stomach was bleeding heavily and she was sapped of her strength to get up. Her head throbbed angrily, making her feel as though she had been clocked with a sledgehammer.

Black spots swam into her vision. She felt someone gently pick her up. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the distinctly worried face of Sesshomaru.

* * *

**The end! OMG, I'm so sorry for making Kagome suffer at both Kikyo and Kouga's hands! Please don't kill me! 'Cause if you do, I can't update anymore and you will be sad! Sorry, there was no Inuyasha in this chapter, but that's only because he was still asleep. He woke up from Kagura's argument bout with Hakudoushi, but didn't bother to come down.**

**Review Responses:**

**Ichigo Mirai – Thanks! I hope you didn't take offense from the Kagome-abuse scene.**

**Vampire Miko 159 – Great! Thanks for the review!**

**Demonic Cho – Sure, thanks.**

**EternalLove495 – Sorry, once again, I have given you a short chapter.**

**Music ADD - **_**-snort-**_** Kikyo "thinks" she looks pretty, but we all know she has the beauty of a troll with a bitchy attitude.**

**Evil RULZ – I'll try my best to make up new chapters!**

**my name is paper YAH – He will soon, hopefully.**

**yusukekuramagirl – Since Kagome's powers are dormant, they won't surface until she sees someone close to her about to die.**

**Raider's Pride – Sesshy wants to kick Kikyo in the face!**

**KaInuKomaru – All right, I'll try.**

**Chibi Sessho-chan – Hope you like the next chapters too.**

**Dark Darianna Minamino – His plan will commence soon.**

**Sesshomaru'sDemoness13 – I love leaving cliffies! It brings out the suspense!**

**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX – Thanks.**

**kyekye – I'm trying.**

**Kidnapped by a Demon – Sure thing.**

**PinkSlytherin – It doesn't take me that long to write a chapter.**

**shiori no yume – Nope, Kikyo won't be killed by an animal. I've decided to have Kagome decide her fate.**

**Thanks everyone! Come back and leave a review when Chapter Four comes up! And I apologize for the short length of these chapters.**

**MangaFreak15**


	4. Chapter 4: Kikyo: Attacked!

**Here's chapter four. A lot of you guys want Kikyo and Kouga to jump off a cliff and die, huh? Well, she gets ATTACKED in this chapter!**

**Warning: Rated R for attempted rape, language and violence.**

**A slight note: Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Rin are all full-fledged adult demons. Miroku and Sango are tiger youkai while Shippo and Rin are kitsune youkai.**

* * *

_**A Simple Dream**_

**Ch. 4**

**Kikyo: Attacked!**

* * *

Kagome let out a quiet groan as she stirred awake. Her head throbbed like crazy, almost as if she had been conked on the head with an iron slipper. Her vision was blurry and her whole body ached. Especially her stomach. That space felt stung like a thousand bee stings.

"Are you awake?"

She was startled to distinctly hear someone speaking to her. It sounded like…a male. But who? The voice…it sounded so familiar…

"Who…are you?" she asked feebly, her half-lidded eyes traveling in the direction the voice came from.

"You need to rest. You were hurt badly."

Kagome didn't feel like arguing because she knew he was absolutely right. She closed her eyes and breathed out a tired sigh before drifting back into the painless void of sleep.

Sesshomaru got up from his furnished velvet chair and walked to the bed. He was still in Naraku's and Kikyo's castle because he could not go home until his father called for him. He recalled flinching unnoticeably when his demonic hearing picked up the faint sound of tortured screaming, probably being wrenched from Kikyo's servant's throat. He had excused himself from the table to go back to his room, and hopefully, on the way there, find the source of the screaming.

He had been in the hallway when a door was whipped open on his right and she was flung out, bleeding heavily from the stomach. Her hair was a mess and she was shivering and whimpering. He picked her up, letting a brief expression of worry scroll across his face when he eyed Kagome's stomach.

She had looked at him once, very shortly, before falling unconscious. He took her back to his room to heal. She had been sleeping ever since. He took the opportunity to study her features. He had to know her well if he was going to strike up a plan to free her.

She had long ebony strands of hair that seemed to have seen better days. Her lips were parted slightly to allowed oxygen through. Although bruises and scratches marred her pale cheeks, she still actually looked…beautiful. For once, when she was not quiet and subdued in the presence of Kikyo, she looked very pretty.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Get well soon…Kagome…"

* * *

To say Kikyo was mad was a total understatement. She was beyond pissed. Where the hell did her personal servant run off to?! That little bitch better not have run away, otherwise she was dead the moment Kikyo got her hands on her.

She hissed in fury and stormed down the hallway to her room, bellowing, "SLAVE!"

She paused for a moment, to listen for the quiet voice of Kagome. Nothing came but the faint murmur of the dining guests. Kikyo threw her hands up in frustration and decided to go "ask" Sesshomaru where the bitch went.

She stopped in front of his door and knocked smartly on the door. Footsteps came from inside and the door opened. His handsome, but stoic face came into view.

Kikyo smiled seductively at him and batted her eyelashes. "Sesshomaru," she said, trying to appear sexy (when in reality, she had the beauty of a troll). "You…wouldn't happen to know where my…_servant_ went, would you?"

"Do you honestly expect me to know?" came the deadpanned reply. "Go find her on your own."

And Kikyo was very shocked indeed when a few seconds later her face almost made acquaintance with a door slammed shut. She was furious. How dare Sesshomaru refuse her, the most beautiful, sexiest woman alive?! (I think all of us know that that is the most untrue thing ever)

She spun on her heel and stormed away, still yelling for that slave of hers.

Sesshomaru was sorely tempted to show that bitch her place. She may be the Lady of the Southern Lands, but she was a slut, a whore, a bitch, an insane woman and a lying, cheating servant-abuser all rolled into one. Perhaps if he threw one of his shoes at her face, she would shut up and never bother him again.

There was yet another knock upon his door. "Oh, Sesshomaru…" came Kikyo's irritating singsong voice outside.

He wrenched his door open, picked up one of his bedroom slippers and promptly threw it at her face, the slipper striking her between the eyes and falling to the floor.

Kikyo gaped in shock. Sesshomaru growled at her, "NEVER bother me again with the disgusting likes of yourself, understand me, you bitch?!" He marched out of his room, took his slipper back and headed back into the room, but not before whacking her in nose with it. _Serves her right._

Kikyo stared at the door that Sesshomaru slammed closed. He had refused, for the second time! She pressed her lips into a thin line and shouted, "This isn't over, Sesshomaru!" And then she left.

Sesshomaru heard her VERY clearly, but paid no attention to her empty threats. He sat in his chair beside the bed again, thinking of a way to free her.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when someone knocked on his door for the THIRD time. At first he thought it was Kikyo again, so he ignored it. But when Inuyasha's voice came sailing through the door, Sesshomaru sighed and got up to open the door for his half-brother.

"Jeez, Sesshomaru, why didn't you answer the door the first time?" Inuyasha grumbled, relieved when he saw the stoic face of his older brother appear in the doorway.

"Because I thought that loquacious, flirtatious, nauseating bitch who calls herself the Lady of the Southern Lands came back to practice her horrible seduction skills on me."

Inuyasha's face twisted into a very disgusted look. "Ugh, you thought I was _her?_ If I was her, I'd jump off a cliff so that people wouldn't have to see my ugly face."

"Indeed."

"So, what're you doing stuck in your room for so long? I mean what the fuck has kept you – " he trailed off, noticing the sleeping girl laying on Sesshomaru's bed.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when Inuyasha paused. "You were saying?" he said.

"Uh, never mind. I get it," Inuyasha said, more as if he was talking to himself than Sesshomaru.

"I hope you know that when someone talks to themselves, it's a sign of insanity."

Inuyasha's head snapped up in a second to glare at him. "Bastard, I stopped talking because I saw that girl on your bed!"

Sesshomaru cast a backwards glance at her. "She is none of your concern," he spoke monotonously.

Inuyasha shoved his way past his brother and approached the bed. His eyes widened. "Hey, isn't she Kikyo's servant?" he asked.

Sesshomaru hissed in dismay. "Idiotic half-breed! She is healing for her injuries! Do you want that _thing_ to come and demand her to work when her stomach has practically been ripped open?!"

Inuyasha shut up immediately, and for that Sesshomaru was quite glad.

* * *

Three days later, Kikyo was ready to kill the first Kagome-look-alike person or thing she saw. An egoistical act for sure, but that damned slave of hers had been missing for THREE FUCKING DAYS! And for some odd reason, Sesshomaru REFUSED her and even had the bloody gall to go and throw a fucking bedroom slipper at her face!!

She stormed out of the castle and headed down to the village. She had the ultimate urge to torture someone for her anger.

And she wouldn't feel sorry for whoever had to deal with her wrath.

* * *

Kagome was sitting up in bed. Her complexion was now healthier and Sesshomaru was taking good care of her while she healed from her injuries. She knew she was a pain in the ass to deal with right now, but she was hurt. And that was all the reason Sesshomaru needed.

She quietly sipped her tea while Sesshomaru seated himself in his chair once more. "Kagome, are you feeling well enough to handle Kikyo on your own?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I can't," she said weakly. "Because I've been missing for three days, she'll probably rip my hair out or do something else grotesque because I've been gone. I need help dealing with her."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I will help you then," he said. "You want to be free, correct?"

She nodded. "Prince Sesshomaru – "

"Sesshomaru," he corrected her. "I prefer not be called that ridiculous title. My name alone is better suited to my tastes."

"Fine, then. Sesshomaru, how are you going to tell her that I've been in your bed healing my injuries for the past three days?" she asked, draining the rest of the cup and setting it down upon the little table by the side of the bed.

He stood up. "Stay here and don't move. I have no wish to run all over the castle looking for you to undo all the hard work I put into healing you," he said. When she bobbed her head to show that she understood and would follow orders, he opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him.

* * *

Kikyo was not happy. She had flirted with a decent young man who did not recognize her as the Lady of the Southern Lands and taken him up to the castle. When he realized who she was, she had already turned from nice and sexy to maliciously ugly. She advanced on him, ready to take out her frustrations on him, her dark brown eyes glittering maliciously…

He, however, had been prepared just in case. In a flash, he had grabbed a set of iron claws from his pocket and secured them within his hands. She had gasped at the sight of the deadly weapon and tried to run, but he quickly caught up to her.

He had swiped at her with one of the claws, catching her on the back. Her beautiful kimono was ripped apart as his claws dug into her back, leaving four deep gashes. She screamed. He attacked again, catching her on the back again, but with his claws raking across in a diagonal cross. She had stumbled back to the castle, crying hysterically and screaming about a psychotic evil killer.

The man's name was Suikotsu. He shrugged and cleaned his claws off before tucking them back into his pocket and heading home to rejoin his six brothers. He had showed her that he wasn't someone to be easily fooled with. He honestly didn't care that she was the Lady of Southern Lands; for all he knew, she acted like a total bitch and he had showed her the consequences.

Kikyo collapsed in the hallway, loosing blood quickly. Naraku was alarmed and he rushed to her side, shaking her, "Kikyo! Who dares to attack you?!"

She did not stir. Lord Shippo came around the corner and offered Naraku some helpful advice (no, he is not on their side, but he knew that Kagome wanted to kill Kikyo herself, some she had to heal now or Kagome would never be truly free), "Lord Naraku, heal her wounds quickly or she will die of blood loss."

Naraku nodded and ran to their room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

A loud cry rang through the entire castle, "Bad news! Lady Kikyo was attacked! Send the troops to look for her assailant!"

Kagome smiled. "Serves her right," she said. Sesshomaru allowed himself a smirk at her words and soundly agreed. He had scoured the castle for the ridiculous woman and she was nowhere, so he deduced that she was out of the castle somewhere. He returned to his room, and around ten minutes later, someone announced that Kikyo had been attacked.

Kagome swiveled her head towards him and saw him studying her with amused golden eyes. But it looked almost like…

She shook her head and thought, _What am I thinking?! I've dreamt of marrying him half of my life and he's here now, taking care of me! But that look in his eyes…it's almost like…_

Her eyes widened in realization when she recognized the look on his face.

_It's almost like…he wants to kiss me…_

* * *

**OMG, I wrote this chapter so fast! But I almost lost it! The computer wasn't working for a while because the desktop icons wouldn't appear no matter how many times I logged on and it was scary! But I figured out to get the icons back, so my documents are saved! How'd you guys like Kikyo getting attacked? Both by Sesshomaru's bedroom slipper assault and Suikotsu's retaliation? Well, tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**Review responses:**

**yusukekuramagirl – This is just the beginning of Kikyo torture. There's more to come.**

**NeonAlchemist – Sure! These chapters aren't very hard to write, so I'll update in a few days or so.**

**Ichigo Mirai – I'm glad that this story is still really, really good despite how Kagome's being treated.**

**my name is paper YAH – I hope you're happy that I had Kikyo attacked in this chapter!**

**Raider's Pride – If Kikyo was real, I'd do more than simply boot her in the face.**

**PinkSlytherin – He might in the future, to be his mate. But that'll be much, much later.**

**shiori no yume – Well, she got attacked in this chapter! And I'll have to think of some way to torture Sir Kouga for his evil actions.**

**kagome032000 – Sorry about the Kagome-abuse, but Kikyo and Kouga will soon get what they deserve!**

**Music ADD – Maybe I should have Sesshomaru dangle him off a steep cliff with jagged rocks on the bottom the next time he tries to rape Kagome and let him fall.**

**Vampire Miko 159 – I love your enthusiasm! It's makes me feel like this story is loved!**

**Dark Darianna Minamino – Yeah, but I didn't want to always write that "mushy Kouga" theme, so I made him into a sadistic asshole who likes to torture people for Kikyo.**

**Demonic Cho – Thank God Kagome had the guts to kick Kouga where it hurts.**

**EternalLove495 – Yeah, it's good she didn't get raped.**

**Evil RULZ – Dumb Kinky-ho indeed. Even dumber Crow-ga (Kouga).**

**zoey tamagachi – I hope you're satisfied with the beginning of Kikyo torture. Attacked by a bedroom slipper and a set of iron claws. Unfortunately, my decision is that Kikyo will die by Kagome's hand.**

**Kawaii girl 4 life - Well, since she acted against him by kicking him in his most sensitive region, he needed to punish her, so he kind of went crazy and whipped her instead. Plus, his dick still hurt after she booted him in the crotch, so that's another reason why he didn't rape her the second time he had her.**

**Thanks everyone! I received 16 reviews for this chapter! Please continue to enjoy **_**A Simple Dream!**_

**MangaFreak15**


	5. Chapter 5: Starting to Fall

**Here's chapter five! Looks like you guys are having a field day with Kikyo being attacked. Well, there is definitely more to come! Sorry I'm late, it's not that I was busy, I was just blank about what to write for chapter five. And sorry, the chapter's short.**

**Warning: Rated R for attempted rape, language and violence.**

**A slight note: Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Rin are all full-fledged adult demons. Miroku and Sango are tiger youkai while Shippo and Rin are kitsune youkai.**

* * *

_**A Simple Dream**_

**Ch. 5**

**Starting to Fall**

* * *

A young man with long, braided black hair poured his brother a cup of steaming tea. "You say you attacked the Lady of the Southern Lands, Suikotsu?" he asked, bringing the rim up to his mouth.

Suikotsu nodded, sipping tea from his cup. "At first I did not know who she was. I merely thought she was pretty. But then she turned into a psycho bitch on me and I realized who she was."

The man chuckled. "Well, by the way you describe it, it sounds like you really did a number on her back."

Suikotsu lifted an eyebrow. "Now, why would I miss? It was a beautiful moment you know."

"I think that's the first time I've heard you call something beautiful, Suikotsu," said an amused bald man strolling out from the shadows, wearing a light blue bandana around his hairless scalp.

Suikotsu scowled. "If you were there, Renkotsu, you would've said that it was beautiful too."

"Nah, if she exploded, maybe I'd call it a work of art," he said, grinning.

"Tea, Renkotsu?" the braided man offered.

"Save it for Jakotsu, I'm sure he'd be real giddy to have tea with you."

A feminine male rushed out of his room and pointed at Renkotsu, "I heard that, Renkotsu!"

"Hey, look, there's Jakotsu, he's right on time," Renkotsu said, gesturing to the braided man. "Why don't you sit down to drink tea with Suikotsu and Bankotsu?"

Jakotsu grumbled about stupid bald men as he seated himself in an empty chair. Bankotsu merely laughed. "So, where's Mukotsu, Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu?" he asked. "We have another mission lined up for us."

Jakotsu jumped up excitedly, nearly spilling hot tea all over himself. "Oooh, a new mission?! What is it?!"

Suikotsu sweatdropped and cleared his throat. "Uh, Bankotsu, if you don't mind, I'll explain it to them."

"Go right ahead."

"There's a village man named Hojo who needs to ride to the village of Kenkano and he needs someone to guard him while he travels there, because there is an assassin after his life named _Goshinki_. I heard that Goshinki is a subordinate of Naraku's," Suikotsu explained.

"So we gotta guard a merchant while fending off this Goshinki guy?" Jakotsu said, examining his nails.

"Yes."

"Sounds boring."

Bankotsu sighed. "Fine. Jakotsu, if Goshinki shows up, we'll leave the fighting to you."

Jakotsu squealed like a schoolgirl and almost launched himself across the table to hug his younger (although much stronger) brother. "Thanks, Ban-kun!"

Renkotsu fell over laughing, "Ban-kun?! Jakotsu, what kind of nickname is that?!"

Jakotsu scowled at him and got up from his seat. The bald man shrieked in pain when Jakotsu deliberately poured the rest of his boiling hot tea on Renkotsu's face.

"You should be able to handle boiling tea, Renkotsu," Jakotsu said calmly. "After all, you're the one who wields fire."

"Shut up, Jakotsu."

* * *

_It's almost like…he wants to kiss me…_

Kagome was now in charge of the grueling task of taking care of Lady Kikyo while she was healing from the deep gouges in her back. However, the image of Sesshomaru staring back at her with that odd glint in his eye was burned into her memory.

Sesshomaru had informed Naraku that he had been taking care of Kikyo's slave while she recovered from Koga's severe whipping. The lord told Kikyo what Sesshomaru told him. When Kagome entered to aid Naraku in healing Kikyo's wounds, she had almost had her head ripped off.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE WHORE!! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF SESSHOMARU BECAUSE YOU WERE INJURED!! I BET YOU EVEN SEDUCED HIM INTO FUCKING YOU, YOU DIRTY BITCH!!" Kikyo screamed.

Kagome kept calm and said in her quiet, submissive voice, "No, I did not, Lady Kikyo. I was asleep most of the time."

"YOU LIE!!" Kikyo bellowed, pointing a shaky finger at her personal servant while trying not to rip her injuries open to lose more blood.

"She's not lying, Kiki-chan," Naraku said, putting the last touches on Kikyo's bandages. "I can smell her innocence."

Kikyo faltered, looking at Naraku in confusion. "Are you sure, Naraku dearest?" she asked.

"Yes, Kikyo, my love. Your slave is still a virgin," Naraku chuckled. "Although I've heard that Sir Kouga wants her body…"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Well, he can fuck her for all I care. I merely want her to be able to perform the tasks I give to her," she spat.

Kagome stood by quietly, trying not to let the words get to her. Would Kikyo really allow her to be raped by Sir Kouga? She blinked away her tears before they could show and stepped forward.

"Lady Kikyo, excuse me while I get your tea," she said quietly, turning to leave.

The woman's sharp snarl tore through the air, "No, you will NOT. Naraku will get it for me. You will stay here and be my slave."

Kagome tensed slightly, but sighed and submitted to Kikyo's will.

_Someone please,_ she thought, an invisible tear slipping down her cheek, _rescue me soon._

* * *

Sesshomaru was laying face down on his bed, deliberately sniffing his bed sheets. They had not yet been changed, and Kagome's scent lingered in the white linen quite strongly. He hated the way blood fused with her natural scent, but he could still smell her.

It was addicting. It was so, so…addicting! She was like a drug to him.

"Mm, Kagome…" he murmured into the sheets.

There was a knock on the door. He flipped over and said coolly, "Come in."

Kagura, Kikyo's bitchy daughter, came dancing in seductively. "Oh, my dearest darling Sessho-chan!" she crooned, hooking a slim finger on to her kimono front and pulling it down to show her cleavage. "Come have dinner with widdle me! I'm as light as a feather, so I can fit on your lovely, manly lap and tease those smooth muscles!"

Sesshomaru threw a bedroom slipper at her too. "Get the hell out, you whore," he growled.

Kagura pouted, pulling off her obi so her kimono fell open and exposed her entire naked body. "Aren't I sexy enough for you, darling Sesshy?" she asked, modeling into a lascivious pose.

He got and moved towards her, his eyes bleeding red. "Get out," he said in a scary voice.

"B-but Sessho-chan – "

"I SAID GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT, YOU BITCH!!" he roared, his claws lengthening as he slashed at the screaming girl.

Kagura screeched and scuttle backwards, pulling her torn kimono together as she hastened out the door to escape the wrath of one very angry inuyoukai.

She fled down the hallway, wailing, "Okaasan! Otousan! Sesshy darling attaaaaaaacked meeeeeee!!"

The red receded from Sesshomaru's naturally golden-colored hues and he shut the door with a mighty slam. _I will allow no one to come close to myself! Only her…only…_

"Kagome…"

* * *

**Oh my gosh, Chapter Five is out! I'm so sorry for the late update, I explained that I blanked out for several days on what to write for this story! Also I was working on Kagome-sensei and Wanton Faith. Plus, I have one hectic week, cause I have tennis tryouts the entire week, excluding Thursday because of Freshman Orientation. And this chappie was so SHORT too...I'M SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!**

**Well, ja! Please review!**

**inuyoukai – dog demon**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing! I'm not going to write review responses for this story anymore because I don't feel like it.**

**PinkSlytherin**

**WhiteDemoness11**

**Music ADD**

**Ichigo Mirai**

**Dark Darianna Minamino**

**XxCrescentMoonxX**

**yusukekuramagirl**

**Raider's Pride**

**Vampire Miko 159**

**KaliSophia**

**Perkily-Hally**

**kyekye**

**Iana Sabelle**

**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX**

**zoey tamagachi**

**shiori no yume**

**Ja for now!**

**MangaFreak15**


	6. A Note: DO NOT REVIEW

**A Note**

Wow, I last updated in August last year? Time sure flies. I'm sorry, but this story might be discontinued. I'm debating on whether to re-write it or not, because it has a fair number of reviews for only 5 chapters. Haha, my year as a high school freshman is almost over and finals are in two weeks. Well, anyways, do not review this note because in case I DO continue this story, I'll be replacing this note with the chapter. Thank you everyone for your reviews and have a great summer.

May 29, 2009

~MangaFreak15


End file.
